Loss and Discoveries
by cillanasky
Summary: To lose a sister is hard, but not being told the whole story is even worse.
1. Shesa Dead!

_**I don't own Star Wars, Why would anyone think that?**_

**_This story is a sort of continuation from _My Baby Sister_. It's about the Naberrie's after Revenge of the Sith., Padmé is dead at the Beginning of this story._**

**_For the Record: I know Jack about what going to happen in RotS, so this story after the flim is released, might make or not make sense._**

**Loss and Discoveries**

Prologue: Shesa Dead!

"Padmé!"

"Keep Breathing! Breathe!"

"Senator! Stay with us!"

"The Twins are out, but keep with us Padmé!"

However nothing would keep the Senator in the living world, Five Minutes after the twins, that will determine the fate of the Empire, were born, their Mother – Padmé Amidala Skywalker, the ex Senator for Naboo in the now non-exsiccant Republic – was dead.

* * *

Today was a good day in the Naberrie household.

Ryoo and Pooja were telling their proud grandparents about their day at school, while Sola watched on, _Hump_, Sola thought, _Maybe one day it will be Padmé's kids standing there telling them about their day._

What Sola didn't know at that time was that she would never see her sister kids grow up – in fact she would never see her sister again.

There was a knock on the door, Sola went to answer it.

The good day was about to become one of the worst in the in Naberrie's lives.

* * *

Jobal watched her grandchildren as they rattled off their little tale, Sola went to answer the door everything seemed normal, that was, until Jobal saw the guests that had came to visit them.

It was the young queen of Naboo, Captain Panaka, Captain Typho, who looked like a ship wreak, Jar Jar Binks, who looked worse than Typho, but the real surprise was the fact that Bail Organa the Senator of Alderaan was there, that and the fact that there was no sign of Padmé.

Jobal was going to welcome them but the words that came out were "Where's Padmé?"

* * *

Bail looked at Padmé's mother, _I don't want to tell her that her daughter is dead, But I have to… I've got no choice._ "Mrs. Naberrie it's an honour, to meet the mother of the great woman that was your daughter." _I can't tell them how Padmé died; of course, I don't want a custody battle over Leia or be forced to tell them where Luke is the less they know about the twins the better._

The way Bail put his words was not lost on Padmé's father, "That was? Senator don't you mean that is?"

"I'm sorry Ruwee, Jobal, but we bring some bad news." Panaka said.

"Shesa Dead!" Jar Jar howled, unable to keep in his grief, "One day shesa looked fine next, shesa dead!"

Silence filled the room. "Are you saying Padmé's dead?" Sola asked.

_**A/N: Keep going? Delete? R&R.**_

_**Next: Life Without Her.**_


	2. Life Without Her

**_I don't own Star Wars._**

**_Thankyou to the people who reviewed, I love your feedback it lets me know if I'm doing a good job or not._**

**_I now know what's going to happen in RotS, and this story doesn't overly contradict what got said in the novel so I am not going to change anything at the moment._**

**_I'm trying to write this story around the events in SW universe and I'm trying not to screw up continuation, but since there's not very much info on Naberrie's after RotS so I'm working on guess work and rumours, So if I screw up I'm going say sorry now._**

**Loss and Discoveries**

Chapter One: Life without her.

Sola's POV

_She's dead, and I can't believe it._

_My baby sister, dead._

_When that Senator, Bail Organa, told us about Padmé I got the impression he wasn't telling us something. He didn't go into how Padme died, even though we asked him, over and over._

_The Official expiation was that Padme was killed by the Jedi, but that, to me anyway, didn't make any sense – why would the Jedi kill my sister in cold blood? And what happened to the Jedi? Official word says they have been dealt with. The unofficial word is more disturbing…_

_Her funeral was a nightmare, many people took to the streets in an outpouring of grief, everyone on Naboo was in tears, but on that same day Palpatine, declared that she was a traitor to the people of Naboo and the galaxy, causing uproar among the people.

* * *

_

It was quiet, _too quiet_, Jobal thought.

It was five years after Padmé's death, and things had changed big time. There was no laugher in the streets just imperial patrols walking around.

Jobal's grandchildren had grown to an age where they were now nearly teenagers Well in Pooja's case anyway Ryoo was already one. So now their focus was on other things not playing games and the like, and they didn't nearly come around as much.

Five year's is a long time and yet no time, the same pain and loss was still there, and it would never go away…

A noise broke out in the hallway – Ruwee, Sola and Ryoo were having a argument on Imperial Policy, again.

"You've got no proof of this, Sola!" Ruwee was saying.

"Proof? We've got plenty of that," Sola snapped back. "But no one we can go to with it!"

"Sola, whatever you're doing, I want you to stop it." Ruwee warned, "I don't want to loose you too."

"I can't, not after what Ryoo, Pooja and I saw."

"What was that Sola?" Jobal asked.

"Jar Jar's death." Ryoo said quietly. "He had come to us for help, His home had just been destroyed by Stormtrooper's, But before we could do anything a patrol showed up, they took him out into the middle of the and -" Tear appeared in Ryoo's eye's "- Killed him in cold blood, then they left his dead body there in the middle of the street."

Silence once again ruled the Naberrie Household.

* * *

Half an hour later the debate was going on, again.

"But Panaka should know that he's ruining our ties with the Gugans by doing this," Jobal said.

"_Moff_ Panaka is the problem," Sola growled, "He was the one who ordered this mass murder."

"Or if you want the Imperial point a few – eradicating vermin." Ryoo said darkly.

"Padme would never stand for this," Jobal said. "In fact if she was still alive -"

"Well she's not, Mum." Sola snapped at Jobal.

**_A/N: Well I have kind of left you hanging there, but I hope I got across what's going on, on Naboo and in the Naberrie's lives._**

_**Next: A mock debate.**_


	3. A Mock debate

_**I don't own Star Wars.**_

**_About my updating… I can be a little bit unpredictable when it comes to that. It depends on where I am, what I'm doing and if I have a chapter ready to post._**

**Loss and Discoveries**

Chapter 2: A Mock Debate

12 years after RotS

Ryoo's POV

_Mock Debate's have became common place in the Senate, in the years after Fall of the Republic._

_I joined the senate a couple months ago and found out what a joke it was… Nothing we say or do will change the way Palpatine thinks the galaxy should be run - you only have to look at Mon Mothma, who is now on the run, to know this._

_When I joined the Senate there was a lot of fan fair, with my being the niece of Padmé Amidala, to see what I could do in the Senate, if I was as good as or better then my aunt._

_However, my joining of the Senate also got the unwanted attention of Darth Vader, who came to see me on my third day of office…_

"_So another Naberrie takes her footsteps into politics lets just hope you don't make the same mistakes as your Aunt did." He said._

"_What are you talking about?" I had snapped back at him, "You never knew my Aunt!"_

"_You will find I did, one day, Ryoo." And after that he turned to leave when he said "And you have met me before Naberrie, you just don't know it."_

_That conversation had unnerved me a bit – Why would my Aunt even know such a person?_

_However that's in the past. Now where was I? Oh yes well I was just invited to a mock debate between Bail Organa, Garm Bel-Iblis and myself.

* * *

_

Ryoo walked into Bail Organa's Courscant apartment, to see Bail's daughter doing some homework her tutor had set for her.

_Leia is a strange name for an Alereain Princess,_ Ryoo thought to herself. _I would have thought Bail would called her something different, not a Nabooain name that means Darkness._

Leia looked up "Oh Hello," she said. "You must be the Senator from Naboo."

"Yes I am." Ryoo replied.

Leia nodded and then called out to her father "Father the Senator from Naboo is here."

Bail entered the room "Ryoo it's good to see you, I see you have met my daughter Leia."

"Yes, what a nice little girl you have there, Bail." Ryoo replied.

"I'm not that little." Leia spoke up. "I'm only nine years younger than you."

_Nine years, she was born in the same year Aunt Padmé died,_ Ryoo thought. _I was only nine when she died. She was born in the same year my Aunt died…

* * *

_

"Where is Garm?" Ryoo asked.

"He's coming." Bail said, "You know what Corellian's are like." _They always take their good time_.

"What's this mock debate going to be about father?" Leia asked, as Bel-Iblis walked in.

"That's a very good question kid." Bel-Iblis said, "Why don't you try and answer it Leia? Before your Father tells us."

Bail shot a warning look at Bel-Iblis, as Leia answered the question "I think Father wants to talk about the crimes the Empire has committed."

Ryoo's jaw dropped, "But there's no debate in that, the Empire has committed many crimes against the people, there's no debate in that!"

"Calm down, Senator," Bail responded. "This mock up debate was a mock up, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"A Rebellion?" Ryoo asked, "You want me to join this Rebellion." 

"Yes we do, Ryoo," Bail said. "Your Aunt supported the idea, even though she couldn't get involved to deeply."

"Aunt Padmé wanted this to happen?"

"Your Aunt had a lot of common sense young lady," Bel-Iblis said. "She knew the difference between right and wrong… And even she would break the rules for the greater good."

Leia who had been listening to the entire conversation, looked confused, she hadn't even heard of Padmé Amidala until Ryoo had joined the Senate, but Leia knew better than to ask her Father who she was while guests were there, so Leia just listened to their conversation.

* * *

As Ryoo left Organa's suite she heard Leia ask her father a question. 

"Father, how do you know this Padmé person?"

"Not now Leia," Bail told his daughter.

_**A/N: R&R and I hope to update soon.**_

**_Next: The Princess Senator_**


	4. The Princess Senator

_**I don't own Star Wars.**_

_**Sorry for the late update.**_

**Loss and Discoveries**

Chapter Three: The Princess Senator.

Ryoo's Pov

_A new Senator in the Senate, this is a big day in the Senate, because a new Senator is always considered a novelty item…_

_In the day's of my aunt this would have not been the case…But these days the Senate is a joke, we have no real say, we have no real right's, we are just there to reinforce Palpatine's power._

_My was mother visiting at this moment in time, and she is getting worried about Pooja, as am I, my little sister getting too much involved with the imperials we had just confronted her on that matter._

_But as much as my mother and I tried to tell Pooja to keep an open mind the more she resited us, telling us that the Empire was strong and no one could bring it down – not even that rumoured rebel movement._

_I wonder what Pooja would say if she knew that I had workings in that self same movement._

_My mother is the local rebel organizer, my grandparent's, father and sister, know nothing about it._

_This new senator is even more of a novelty item because she is the Daughter of Bail Organa – Princess Leia Organa.

* * *

_

Leia was nervous.

This was her first day in office.

Everyone was looking at her.

Leia looked at her best friend and aide, "Am I ready for this?"

Winter looked at her, "You will do fine."

Leia turned to the rest of the Senate, and spoke.

* * *

Bail's daughter was a surprise.

She was the youngest and newest member of the Senate.

Yet, in the way she talked, she sounded older then how old she was, with a fiery personally to match.

_Like someone else I knew,_ Sola thought.

* * *

Darth Vader hated politics.

However, his Master always wanted him around when there was a new senator around just to make it clear to them that their loyalty lies with the Empire.

_I'm only a monster to them_, He thought_. I'm the person that most don't want to meet, let alone cross. The man that has nothing to live for but yet still lives_.

Vader, of course had heard of Bail Organa's daughter – who in the high command hadn't? and it was also known that Alderaan, has good ties with Naboo so it was no surprise that the Princess was talking to Ryoo and Sola – _My Sister-in-Law and Niece._

Vader was going to say something to the Princess Senator, but stopped when Leia looked at him without any fear on her face, but Vader didn't see that.

He saw the ghosts of his wife and mother.

For a moment Vader lost his composure – so he moved quickly away from the two Senators, but not before they saw him go weak in the knees and they were not the only people that saw.

Vader looked up and saw a young fourteen year old girl, with red hair and green eyes, looking at him with a smirk on her face, she looked like a senator's aide, but Vader knew full and well she wasn't.

Vader growled to himself, _Great, now I have damage control, to see to_.

* * *

Leia looked at Ryoo, "What's with him?"

"I don't know." Ryoo replied, "Every time I see him in person he's like that."

"Really?" Sola asked, "Why?"

"I have no idea." Ryoo said, "However, when I first met him he said he knew me, and my aunt."

"Well I have never met a Darth Vader before." Sola said. "And your aunt never said anything about a person with that name." Sola turned to Leia. "How well did your Father actually know my sister?"

"I don't know," Leia responded. "He's never really talked about her around me." She sighed, "I always get the feeling that he's hiding something from me, about her."

"Well, I think I would like to talk to him, if that okay with you Senator."

_**A/N: R&R I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker**_

_**Next: He Can't Be, Not Him!**_


	5. It can't be Not him

_**I Don't Own Star Wars.**_

_**Hey thanks for the Reviews.**_

**_Most of the Characters used in this story are G-cannon Characters, and you would have seen most of them in AotC, but the scene they were in, was cut, take a look at the Deleted Scenes on the DVD, and that where you will see them._**

**Loss and Discoveries**

Chapter 4 – He can't be, not him!

Sola's POV

_Darth Vader knew my sister?_

_How could he? My sister never mentioned meeting a Darth Vader, and he said that he had met my niece before as well._

_But we had only met one Jedi like person in our lives, and he died in the Jedi purge with the rest of the Jedi…_

_Or did he?_

_No that's impossible._

_He wasn't that type of person._

_Or was he?_

_However, I've got the feeling that Bail knows something more about Padmé._

_Something he's not telling me._

_So I am going to get some answers._

_Now.

* * *

_

There was a knock on the door of the Organa Apartment. "Enter, if you're looking for my Daughter she is still working at the Senate." Bail said.

"No, Bail." Sola said.

"Sola! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Sola replied, "About Padmé."

"I can't help you too much there Sola."

"Don't try and avoid the issue Bail, you know something about how she died, I know you do!"

Bail knew this would happen someday, but the time wasn't right to tell her everything now. "I can't tell you everything Sola."

"Why not Bail?" Sola shot back.

"Because, if I tell you everything it could endanger everything we have worked for."

"Well if it has something to do with the rebellion don't I have the right to know?"

"Sola I'm under orders."

"Who's orders?"

"Orders from the Jedi."

"The Jedi?" Sola looked shocked, "You mean there's -"

"Some still alive? Yes." Bail said, "If I tell you everything, I will be putting their lives and several potential Jedi Students in danger." _Including Padmé's Children._

"Ok then." Sola sighed in defeat. "But can you tell me why Darth Vader says he knows our family on the personal level?"

"You don't know Darth Vader, Sola, you only know the man behind the mask."

"And who is that?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

Darth Vader was lost in his dark thoughts when Sola stopped him.

"Why Anakin?" She said.

"What?" Vader growled at her.

"Why did you do this to yourself?"

"What makes you think I wanted to do this to myself?" Vader snarled back at her, "All I wanted, was to live with my family in peace." Vader then, force pushed Sola into the wall.

Sola saw stars, then nothing.

* * *

"Mum? Mum!" Ryoo called out, "Are you alright?"

Sola opened her eyes, she was in a med-centre. "Ryoo, what hap-"

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me that, Mum." Ryoo cut in.

"I just found out Vader doesn't like talking about the past." Sola replied, _There is no need for her to know about Anakin, Yet._

_**A/N: R&R**_

**_Next: Luke SKYWALKER!_**


	6. Luke SKYWALKER!

_**I Don't own Star Wars.**_

**_Hmm… It's been awhile since I last posted isn't it? I've been busy, and my phone line deciding to go Cactus had also slowed things down a bit. Anyway, thank you for the Reviews, and here's the next chapter._**

**Loss and Discoveries**

Chapter Five - Luke _Skywalker_!

Ryoo Pov

_The Senate's gone._

_Alderaan is gone._

_The Battle lines are drawn._

_It's time to fight back._

_And we are not going to stop until Palpatine's gone, and peace comes back to the galaxy.

* * *

_

"Pooja come to your senses!" Ryoo screamed at her sister, who was about to take up a job for Panaka. "You can't work for people that think mass murder is just a day to day business!"

But the Pooja the Ryoo knew and loved was gone, to Pooja the empire was her family, and her real family were traitors.

* * *

Leia looked at Mon Mothma, wondering why She, Luke, that annoying Smuggler and his Wookie side kick, were here.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have come to this." Mon Mothma said, "Leia, Twenty years ago your father took on the task of keeping the members of the Naberrie Family safe, if ever the eye of Palpatine ever fell on them, you know Ryoo very well don't you?"

"Yes I do, we worked together on some of our campaigns." Leia said, "Did my Father ever mention why he wanted to keep them safe?"

"He never told me the real reason, no." Mon sighed, "But, that doesn't matter, the only thing is now, Ryoo's sister has betrayed her and her mother to the Empire."

"So the odds that Vader's going to be showing up there is pretty high." Leia stated.

"Actually no… Naboo is one of the planets Vader hardly ever visits; you're more likely to run into one of Palpatine's other workers."

* * *

Vader looked at Mara Jade, wondering why she, Palpatine's favourite hand, was here at a rebel activity meeting.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine started. "It seems that several members of Padmé Amidala's family have ties to the rebellion."

"What?" Vader snapped.

"Hit a touchy spot have we?" Mara sneered.

"That's enough Mara," Palpatine cut in, before Vader could force push her into a wall. "Your next task is to make Sola and Ryoo Naberrie, disappear."

"Why are you sending Mara to do this?" Vader asked.

"Because if I sent you to do it, it could cause a lot more problems than you realise."

* * *

Han Solo was angry, all he wanted to do was clear out of the rebellion, pay his debt and get back to his own life, and that's what he was trying to tell a certain hot headed Princess as they touched down on Naboo.

"Look, sweetheart," Han was saying, "Why couldn't Mothma send people like Kyle and Jan to sort this mess out?"

"Because the Naberrrie's are friends of my family, and to leave them to be killed by the Empire is wrong!"

"Well if you haven't realised, you're on the empire's most wanted list."

"Which is part of the reason why I left the droids behind." Leia said, "Han I don't plan to get caught by the Empire, I'm planing to get the Naberrie's out."

* * *

Ryoo looked at her mother and grandmother, working on the welcome home feast that they had planed for Pooja, when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh is Pooja here already?" Jobal asked.

It wasn't Pooja, it was Leia Organa "Leia – You shouldn't be here." Ryoo whispered harshly.

"Nether should you." Leia replied.

Ryoo was about to fire back a comment at Leia when Leia added, "You've been sold out, the Empire knows that you work with the Rebellion… You and the rest of your family must get out now."

Ryoo was shocked, _Who could have sold us out?_ Ryoo thought, then the horrible answer come to her._ Pooja_, "You and your friends come in quickly," she said as she let them into the house.

As Leia and her two male friends came in the shorter one with sandy hair, turned to her and said, "We've got to move quickly – I have a bad feeling about this."

Leia nodded, and turned to Ryoo, "Whatever you got planed your going to have to cancel, time is of much importance."

"Mum, Grandma," Ryoo called out. "Stop what you're doing and come into the living area." She looked at her Father and Grandfather, as Sola and Jobal walked in.

"Leia what brings you here?" Sola asked. "And who are those two young men that are with you?"

"Bad news I'm afraid," Leia sighed. "My two friends names are Han Solo," she gestured to Han and then turned to the Sandy haired man, "and Luke Skywalker."

**_A/N: Oh I am mean, aren't I? To leave you hanging._**

_**Next: What in the GALAXY?**_


	7. The Personal side of War

_**I don't own Star Wars**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, and it looks like this story is going to go on though the NJO ;)**_

**Loss and Discoveries**

Chapter Six: The Personal Side of War.

_Sola pov_

_It looks like Bail's Daughter has made some new friends._

_Funny that one of them has the last name, Skywalker._

_Hmm… I wonder if he's related to Anakin? Not his son of course - that would be silly – Anakin Skywalker as far as I knew only had eyes for my sister, and I'm sure the child that died with her was his._

_Of course it would horrify him if was related to the Empire's second in command, if he was._

_I have to ask him._

_However been told that we had to leave Naboo ASAP or face imperial capture, came as a shock to me, as did the person that sold us out._

_My husband couldn't believe it, and stormed out of the house._

_That's when the Baster shot was heard._

-

"Move!" Han yelled, "There's no time to grab anything just get out!"

"But-" Jobal started.

"Move!" Ryoo screamed at her grandmother.

They ran out the back door though the garden and out a side gate. When they looked up the street they saw the unmoving form of Sola's husband, but no sign of Stormtrooper's. _That's odd_, Han thought, then the thought occurred to him, _Aww Sithspit_ … "There's a sniper."

-

Mara smiled and aimed her rife at the oldest woman of the group, and fired… and missed, one of the Princess's Friends knocked her out of the way.

Mara growled, and moved to bring another family member in her aim, when suddenly her rifle was yanked away.

She spun and found herself looking at Vader.

-

"You're going to get into a lot of trouble you know that!" Mara screamed at Vader, as they walked back to their ships. "Those were all rebels, some of them high ranking ones – and you stopped me from getting rid of them!"

Vader glared at Mara, "It was not their time Jade." Vader growled at Mara. _And I have my own reasons for keeping them alive – Padmé I will not let you down again._

"Well you better hope your choice doesn't come back and bite you." Mara added.

-

"It's gone, it's all gone." Jobal sobbed, on the _Falcon_ "We left so quick, we've got nothing left, nothing left of her."

_Ryoo Pov._

_We lived out the rest of the Palpatine's Rule on an outer rim world where we helped over throw the imperial occupation._

_After Palpatine's Death I took my place in the Alliance's Leadership in the hopes of bringing Naboo back into the light._

**_A/N: I have put Mara into this story for a reason. R&R_**

_**Next: A New era – the time of Discovery.**_


End file.
